


Harry's Night Out

by dwinchestersgirl88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also a little bit of spanking...biting...and voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fellatio, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sneaks out for a night of fun with his lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This a one-shot and an attempt at PWP.  
> Its marked as underage even though Harry is 16. 
> 
> I hope this turns out alright and you all like it.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Harry and Severus would be married.
> 
> Happy Reading and Enjoy!

The raven haired teen silently made his way to the seventh floor and the statue of the hump back witch. He kept himself aware of his surroundings. It wouldn't do to get caught and forced to _tell_ Dumbledore why he was sneaking out. There was just some things the old coot didn't need to know.

Harry spoke the password and quickly slipped behind the statue. Once the doorway closed, Harry extracted his broom and returned it to it's normal size. As quick as he could he made his way down the tunnel, through the trapdoor, and out of Honeydukes before anyone came to investigate the alarm.

The teen slipped into an alley. He put a notice-me-not on his broom before slipping onto it. He kicked off and flew high over Hogsmeade heading towards Spinner's End. It was a long trip, but completely worth it. Harry had been told that anticipation is half the fun.

It still didn't help his arousal. Harry had been hard for two days. His lovers had sent him a note. The note named a date and time with orders that forbade him from relieving himself. Harry had spent that time thinking about Vernon in beach wear so his friends wouldn't see his aroused state. He didn't want them asking questions.

(*v*)

Hours later Harry landed in an alley a block from his destination. He quickly hid his cloak and broom, straighten his hair and clothes, then made his way to Severus Snape's house. He knocked on the door twice and waited. When the door opened he was greeted by his other lover-Lucius Malfoy.

Harry took a moment to gaze at his blonde lover. The older man was dressed in faded blue jeans paired with a dark blue silk shirt. His long hair was free and framing his shoulders. Harry loves Lucius' hair.

He was broken out of his thought when Lucius spoke. "Don't just stand there. You know how Severus gets if he's kept waiting."

The Gryffindor licked his lips and nodded before walking into the house. He didn't get far from the door. As soon as Lucius locked and warded the door he grabbed Harry's hips. Harry was pulled backwards and pressed against the taller and firmer body. Harry pressed back as far as he could cradling Lucius' already hard cock with his arse.

Harry moved his arse up and down before speaking. "I thought you said Sev was waiting."

Lucius groaned and tighten his hold on his young lover's lithe hips. "He is and if you don't stop, my little minx, we'll both be in trouble."

The Gryffindor laughed and pulled out of his blonde lover's hold. He ignored Lucius' growl and went to search for his Potion Master. The search didn't take long, Severus was in their bedroom.

Harry leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. His dark haired lover was reclining against the headboard. He was naked with his eyes closed while he slowly stroked himself. Harry watched as potion stained fingers moved up and down the shaft, twisting the head on every other upstroke.

Too mesmerized by the sight, Harry didn't hear Lucius come up behind him. He only, just barely, stopped himself from jumping when Lucius wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Lucius seductively whispered in Harry's ear.

"Very. He'll look even more magnificent when I'm riding him. Question is will you be sharing that space or do you want something else?" He spoke low enough for Lucius to hear. Harry didn't want to interrupt Severus just yet.

Lucius chuckled darkly. "Who say I can't have both?"

"Point taken. Let's get started before Severus decides to finish without us."

Harry walked further into the room vanishing his clothes along the way. He crawled up the bed and between the Potion Master's wide spread leg. Harry placed light kisses and sharp nips up both thighs. A shiver ran down his spine when Severus moaned loudly.

The raven haired teen bypassed the long throbbing cock to bite and suck matching bruises on his lover's hips. Long fingers gripped his hair and tried to move his head. Harry only chuckled looking up to Severus' face.

"Patience, love."

"No, please. It's been two days. I need to be inside you." Severus begged.

Harry just smiled and turned his towards his other lover. "Are you going to join us or just stand there?"

Lucius smirked. "Just waiting."

Harry waved his arse like a flag. "Get over here or no release."

Lucius vanished his clothes and walked up behind Harry. He sharply smacked the perfect arse on both cheeks, earning a loud groan of pleasure from both his lovers.

"Suck on Severus while I prepare you." Lucius ordered.

Harry lowered his head. He flattened his tongue against the large vein and slowly licked up to the tip. He dipped his tongue into the slit, collecting the pre-cum. Severus' hand tightened in his hair while his hips arched up. Harry gently grazed his teeth against the sensitive skin under the head. His dark lover gasp and whispered his name.

The Gryffindor wrapped his lips around the purple head and sucked on it hard. He started off slow knowing that Severus wanted to be inside him when he came. After deepthroating the long cock he tapped Severus' thigh twice. Severus slowly but sharply began to thrust into his young lover's willing mouth.

Lucius waited until Severus found his rhythm. He coated his fingers in Severus' special lube. It will give them all heighten pleasure. Not wanting to wait any longer he pushed two fingers into the tight heat of his young lover. With practice ease he found the sensitive bundle of nerves. Both his lovers moaned loudly. He added a third finger and rubbed the prostate each time with several thrusts.

"Turn around on face me, Harry." Lucius ordered, his voice filled with lust.

Harry sucked the head of Severus' cock one more time before following Lucius' order. Severus moved to sit up a little higher against the headboard. He spread his legs wider to fit both lovers between them.

Lucius slid closer on his knees until Severus' arse was touching them. He hooked Harry's legs over his arms. He helped Harry lower onto Severus' waiting cock. It took all his control not to come when the bliss look formed on Harry's face. Lucius loves that look.

Harry and Severus were also fighting for control. Harry finished his descent and rested his arse on Severus' pelvis. It felt good to have his dark lover inside him again. It will get better when his blonde lover joins them.

Severus clenched his teeth and breathe through his nose. Never again will he go two days without fucking Harry. He shifted to bend his legs and plant his feet on the mattress. Now he was waiting for their blonde.

The Malfoy Lord couldn't wait any longer. He slowly thrust two fingers into Harry. He relished the feeling of both of them. Two fingers became three, then he pulled out. He softly chuckled at Harry's whimper as he coated his cock with lube. He pushed slowly into Harry not stopping until he was completely sheath inside.

The three groaned as one. Harry leaned back against Severus and turned his head to kiss the man passionately. When Lucius gave a sharp shallow thrust they broke apart with a smile. Harry pulled Lucius down for his own passionate kiss. Wanting his turn, Severus thrust sharply then grabbed Lucius' head to pull him closer.

As both older lovers became lost in their kiss, Harry began to rock his hips. Instead of breaking apart Lucius and Severus started thrusting in a familiar rhythm. Harry matched them with ease.

The sound of slapping skins and loud moans filled the room. Each lover was lost in the lusty haze that surrounded them. Each thrust brought them closer to the edge. Neither one wanted it to end too soon, but yet they wanted to feel the other two as they fly off the edge.

The two days without each other finally took it's toll. The lube had helped as well. The heighten pleasure had the lovers whimpering and whispering for release. Harry needed to feel his release, needed to feel more of his lovers. Harry reached back to grab Severus' hair while his free hand latched onto Lucius'.

"Please." He begged.

The older lovers look at the youngest. "Please what, Harry?" Severus asked.

"Faster, harder. Mark me as yours. Please." Harry begged again lost in the pleasure of his lovers' cocks inside of him.

Severus and Lucius kissed each other one last time before rolling their hips. Severus took Harry's legs from Lucius and spread them wider. Lucius leaned forward and place his hands on either side of Severus' head.

"Please." Harry begged again, squeezing the thick cocks inside of him.

The older lovers shared a heated look then started pounding into Harry. They love it the most when both of them were inside of him. The feel of him and his inner walls squeezing around them was heaven to them. Sex separately was amazing, but together was better. Severus and Lucius knew their young lover felt the same.

"Oh fuck!" Harry yelled when Lucius' cock hit his prostate.

Lucius laughed breathlessly, Severus just smirked. Hearing Harry use such language always causes that reaction. They don't know why or care all that much.

"So close. Please Luc, Sev, please." Harry moaned arching his hips into their thrust.

Lucius and Severus nodded at each other, letting the other know they were close as well. Severus placed his lips on one side of Harry's neck and Lucius did the same to the other.

"Come for us, Harry." Severus spoke deeply.

Harry felt his lovers sink their teeth into his neck. That was all it took for him. He came hard coating his and Lucius' stomach while yelling their names.

Severus and Lucius followed Harry seconds later. They couldn't hold back when Harry's wall clamped tightly around them. They filled him, growling his name. They continue thrusting into him until neither could no longer find the effort.

Slowly and carefully they pulled out. Once they were laying comfortably on the bed they checked on Harry. Their lover was still blissed out.

"Do you think we broke him?" Severus whispered with a smirk.

"I believe we did." Lucius answered with his own smirk.

"If you don't shut up and let me rest there will be no round two." Harry mumbled.

Lucius and Severus chuckled lowly. They know Harry's threat held no promise. There will be a round two.

~Fin~


End file.
